The present invention relates to an apparatus for reducing the resisting air pattern preceding a vehicle.
Vehicles such as land, water and air vehicles in addition to providing energy to move the mass of the vehicles must overcome the effects of the air mass through which they move. Thus, as a vehicle moves through the air, the vehicle, in essence, must divert or move the air immediately in front of the vehicle. The forward wall portion of the vehicle body engaging the air mass results in a compaction and diversion of such air as the vehicle moves through the air. Various methods to minimize the effect have been provided through special design of the surfaces which tend to minimize the force required to move the vehicle through the air. Streamlined surfacing and shaping of a vehicle has been particularly developed to improve the lateral diversion of the air to minimize the forward forces required. Although such systems have been suggested and are widely employed, the air mass in front of the vehicle remains a significant factor in the overall efficiency of operation.